


Pepper Spray and Peppermint

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: It really wasn’t Marinette’s fault.She didn't meant to pepper spray Chat Noir.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you so much for reading my fic!  
> I hope you enjoy it, please comment with your thoughts below.  
> Also, I just got a beta reader and she is amazing!  
> Anyway, enjoy your reading!

It really wasn’t Marinette’s fault. She had one of her longest days yet, waking up to help with the busy bakery, before rushing off to school to take a difficult physics test, then dealing with an akuma and now this. 

Her parents had been too busy making more pastries for the next morning so they had sent Marinette to deliver a cake late at night. So she was walking home alone, tired and irritated, when the fear hit. 

It had taken about a block or two when she saw the shadow on the ground not too far away. Tikki nudged her leg from inside her purse. She could transform, but the person following her was too close. There were a million options running through her head, but her hand reached into her purse on its own account and gripped the black canister tightly. 

And maybe she should have been more thoughtful about this, think things through more clearly. She  _ is _ Ladybug, after all, and one half of Paris’ heroes, so this, in theory, could have been avoided. If she had just paused for a moment, collected herself, maybe even taken a deep breath, then things would have been different. Regardless, the following events unfolded in a way that was… well, it was certainly something Marinette would never forget.

A voice in the back of her mind told her that she should think this through, and maybe that voice was common sense, and maybe that voice sounded a lot like Tikki, but… her hand seemed to be doing things on its own. 

She turned a corner, waited a second, then whirled on the person and pressed her pepper spray right in his eyes. 

The blonde let out a shout, then a groan of pain, as he hunched over. Black, leather gloved hands covered his face and his cat ears… wait, cat ears?

Marinette let out a gasp of horror as a stream or words came out of her mouth, “OhmygodI’msosorry, oh no, no, no, Chat Noir! I swear I didn’t know it was you, I thought someone was following me, and-and-I”

Chat pressed his hands to his eyes and gave his best attempt at a smile, thought it was more of a grimace. “Well, it’s comforting to know you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself.”

To her horror, Marinette realized she was now crying. The day had taken its toll on her, and now the guilt of harming her sweet, loyal partner was too much to handle. She bit her lip, trying to keep it in, but the tears were now streaming. “I’m  _ really _ sorry, Chat Noir,” and despite her best attempts, her voice broke. 

Chat lowered his hands slowly, and his red rimmed eyes squinted at her. “Are you…  _ crying _ ?” His voice was horrified and he leaned closer as if that would help his vision. 

She shook her head. “N-no…?” But then she sniffed and her cover was blown. 

The blonde rocked back on his heels as he shook his head. “Did I make you cry?” And there was guilt in his voice, and it was really unfair how good her partner was.

She shook her head again, and rubbed at her face, trying to erase all traces of crying, but that didn’t stop the tears from coming. “No, of course, you didn’t. Well, not really. It’s just been a long day, and now I harmed one of Paris’ heroes, and how could I do that to you? Y-you don’t deserve that even if you were following me like a stalker.”

Chat gave a little laugh. He attempted to place his hands on her shoulders but after waving his hands around the air near her for a moment, she had to help him, which only made her cry harder. One of his hands slowly rose from her shoulder to her cheek, and he gently brushed her tears. “I’m sorry for frightening you. I only wanted to make sure you got home safe. It was so late, and I was worried. I guess I could have gone about it in a better manner.” 

The sincerity in his voice, his actions, and his touch had  warmed her from inside out and she was sure that, if he could see correctly, he would be able to see the blush on her face. Marinette couldn’t stop herself from swinging her arms around him and burying her face in the crook of  his neck. For a second he remained frozen and tense, but then he was pulling her closer, and rubbing her back slowly. “It’s okay, Marinette,” he said softly, his voice a caress in her ear, that, for some reason, made her knees go weak. 

He smelled like cologne, sweat, and peppermint. Something uniquely his own. She wanted to bottle it up and keep it with her at all times. A part of her, the part that loved Adrien and kept the distance between her and Chat, knew she should pull away. But the other part of her, the part that had slowly been falling for her partner, kept him in her arms for a bit longer.

She remained there for another  few seconds or minutes, but it was with great reluctance that she pulled away. “Well, after this incident, I’d say I’m in major debt to you. So you should come over to my place.”

His eyes widened, but that seems to cause him pain and he winced. He rubbed at his eyes again as he said, “I’m not sure…”

Marinette scoffed and rolled her eyes, despite the blush forming on her face. “So I can take care of your eyes and help wash them out. And here I was thinking you were a gentleman who kept his mind out of the gutter.”

Chat blushed, and it kept her biting back a grin. That was cute, maybe too cute. So she shook her head, trying to erase those thoughts as she took his hand. “Come on, my parents will be busy in the bakery so they won’t notice.”

At his nod, she led him to her house. And neither of them could have ever guessed what would have come from Marinette harming Chat Noir with pepper spray that fateful night in Paris.

  
  



	2. a heart torn in two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette helps Chat out, and can't stop herself from flirting with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you for reading my work! I hope you enjoy it!  
> Comment your thoughts down below, I love hearing what you guys think of it.  
> A big thanks to my beta reader!   
> Happy reading!

When they arrived at the bakery, Marinette turned to him, and asked, “Do you think you can climb up to my balcony?”

Chat Noir nodded without hesitation, and was soon lifted up by his baton. “I’ll meet you up there,” he whispered. 

She nodded before making her way inside. Greeting her parents, she said, “The delivery was a success. I’m kind of tired, though, so I’m going to head up.”

Her parents nodded and wished her good night as she walked up to her room. She slowly opened the door to the balcony and walked out. Chat was leaning against the railing, looking out at the city. For a moment, Marinette watched him. He was so serene and strong, her partner. He could be flirty and silly, and she loved that part of him, but she also didn’t take it completely seriously. 

Frankly, she hadn’t taken his, so called ‘love’ for her seriously at all, until…well, until he’d given Ladybug that rose and kissed her cheek. Until he’d cheered Marinette up. Until she found that he was constantly in her thoughts since that night. 

She hadn’t wanted to fall for her partner, not when she was already in love with someone else. Yet here she was. Marinette had found that the harder you try to push feelings away, the stronger they return. 

She took a step towards him. “Hey, kitty,” she said softly. He turned to look at her and smiled. The red in and around his eyes had lessened, but he still was squinting slightly. Guilt tightened her heart and she bit her lip looking away at the bright smile he gave her. He really was too good. 

“Marinette?”

She turned and lowered herself back to her room. “Come on.” 

He followed her until she came to a stop before the bathroom door. She beckoned him in and closed the door behind them. “In case my parents come in,” she said as an explanation. But he just smiled.

She lowered his face to the sink before grabbing a towel from a cabinet and wrapping it around his neck. Then she began washing out his eyes. For a moment they were both silent. When Marinette spoke, it was softly. “What were you doing out so late?”

She was sure he wouldn’t answer her question, but then he moved a hand to hold the counter behind him and said, “Sometimes I just like to go out and think as Chat Noir.” It was all he said, but she understood the truth that remained unspoken. Although there were certain obligations that came with being the masked superhero of Paris, there was also a sense of freedom. 

Marinette gave a hum. “And do you like to follow around girls too? Try to save some damsels in distress?”

He laughed softly. “You don’t seem like someone in need of rescuing. After tonight, I’m convinced that  _ you _ might be capable of saving  _ me _ .”

If only he knew how many times they had both saved each other. She shook her head, clearing those thoughts, as she said, “How about we both let each other know every time we need some back up?”

“How would we get in contact, though?”

“I’ll shine a cat shaped light into the sky and you can shine one shaped like pepper spray.”

“Or knitting needles?”

She giggled. “Or knitting needles.”

A soft smile graced Chat’s face and he blinked slowly. She turned the water off, and moved the towel from his neck to dry his face. She brushed it softly over his face. Once she had dried his eyes, she rose on her tiptoes to dry his hair and cat ears. The strain on her legs seemed to show on her face, however, because Chat brought a hand to her back and held her in place. 

Marinette met his eyes and saw he was watching her intently. Blushing, she murmured a quick “thanks” before looking back at his hair and continuing to dry him. When she was finally done, she lowered the towel and dropped to her heels. “Better?” she asked as she met his gaze again. 

His hand was still on her back and she was so close to him that she could smell him again, a mixture that enticed her. His green eyes were bright, although there was still color rimming them now it was now a softer pink. Even like this, even when he had just been pepper sprayed, he was still so beautiful. 

He let her go and smiled at her, something unreadable in his eyes. “Thanks for the help, princess.”

She shook her head, ignoring the warmth spreading through her body at his nickname for her. “It was my fault.”

“I was the one following you,” he argued. 

“If you think I’m going to allow you to try to take blame for this you are sorely mistaken.” 

At the defiant look in her eyes Chat held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay.” 

She took a step back, then opened the door so that they could both leave. He followed her up to the balcony. Then she stopped and turned to look at him. “I’m really sorry, kitty,” she sighed. She leaned back against the balcony, and he leaned next to her, but turned so that he was facing her. 

Marinette scrubbed her hands over her face. “I know it’s no excuse, this day had just taken its toll on me. I just wish I would have never hurt you. That probably turned this day from bad to one of the worst days ever.”

He raised his hands to grip her wrists before lowering her hands and turning her so that she was facing him. “Marinette, it’s okay. I know you would never intentionally hurt me. Besides, I don’t consider this a bad day.”

She gave him a look. “Seriously?”

He chuckled. “I got to spend the evening with my favorite civilian. I’d say this day goes in the book as one of my favorites.”

And her heart was being squeezed again, but it wasn’t guilt this time. She bent her head trying to hide the blush spreading over her cheeks. “Oh.”

He ducked his head trying to meet her gaze. “What is it?”

She shook her head. “Nothing… I just… I suppose this day isn’t as bad as I thought it was.”

 

“That’s great! Glad I could help,” he said as he leaned back on the railing. 

She smiled at him. “How do you know It was you that made my day better?”

He gave her a wink. “I bet one look at my smile can brighten your day any day.”

There was a certain line drawn between Ladybug and Chat Noir. She knew there was because she was the one that drew it. The reason for that line was that they had to maintain a sense of professionalism, both for their safety and for the city's safety. 

But here, on her balcony, with no mask, and her flirty partner leaning in with a shine in his eyes…she just couldn’t help herself. It was as if, around Chat, Marinette is braver than Ladybug, at least in this aspect. 

So she leaned into him, batting her eyelashes as she said, “If just your smile brightens my day, imagine what a kiss would do.”

And then he was blushing, rubbing the back of his neck, and his eyes were wide. But he didn’t look away from her. “Marinette…” and there was a slight whine in his voice. Almost as if he were saying _ unfair _ . Almost as if he were saying  _ anyone else, but I can’t handle it when  _ you  _ do it. _

It only made her lean in closer, and bite her bottom lip. “Yes, Chat?” She let her voice go a little breathless, let her hand trail to his bell as she pulled him down to her height. 

Somehow his face went even more red. 

Marinette pulled away as laughter burst out of her. “You are too easy.” She clutched her stomach. She told herself it was the heat of the night and the force of her laughter that made her face flush. She told herself that her laughter was real, all of it. She told herself that her heart hadn’t just been pounding a second ago when there’d only been an inch between her and Chat. 

When she looked up at him, though, the color was  still on his face, and the small smile on his face made her heart skip a beat. 

She poked his side. “I’m only kidding, kitty.”

He laughed softly. “You’re pretty believable.”

She gave him a wink. “Maybe it was a little real.”

This time he played along as he grabbed her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles. “All you have to do it ask, princess.”

“Maybe another day, kitty…if you’re lucky.”

He clutched his chest. “Don’t mess with me like that. You’re getting my hopes up.”

She giggled, as she looked away, desperate for the blush on her face to fade. At least there was a matching one on his face. Somehow, though, that only made things worse. 

Chat smiled once more before perching on her balcony. “I should get going. Thanks for taking care of me, princess.”

And she couldn’t help herself as she grabbed his arm before he could go, and, without giving herself a second to second guess herself, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He gave a dazed smile that made her laugh softly.

“What was that for,” he asked. 

“Because you always cheer me up,” was the only answer she could supply. It was the only answer she wanted to admit at the moment. 

He smiled softly at her. “Goodnight, Marinette.” 

And then he was gone and Marinette was left there wondering why her heart was beating so rapidly. 

 

Marinette ran into the classroom just in time as the bell rang. She walked over to her seat and sat down with a relieved sigh. Turning to Alya, she grimaced. “One more tardy and I’ll get afternoon detention.”

Her red-head friend laughed. “Maybe you should start waking up when your alarm clock rings.”

“I do! But then…I fall back asleep,” the dark haired girl grumbled. Her friend laughed as Nino and Adrien entered the class room. 

The boys sat down and Alya’s attention went to her boyfriend as the couple spoke of their plans for the weekend. 

Adrien turned to Marinette and smiled. “Hey, Marinette. How was your weekend?” 

The girl in question paused as she considered her question. How was her weekend? What would accidentally pepper spraying Chat Noir Friday night say about her weekend? She sighed. It’d been a few days since she’d seen her partner, and there had been no Akuma attacks so she couldn’t see him as Ladybug either. 

But he had been on her thoughts…and a lot more than usual. 

When she realized Adrien was still waiting for a response, she said, “It was okay.”

The blonde gave her a look, one that was kind and patient, as if he already knew there was more to it than that. “Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.” He gave her one more smile before turning forward. 

And, really, how did he do that? How did he manage to make her melt with a just a smile and a few words? One look from him and everything was better. It wasn’t fair, not at all. 

Chat Noir could do that too. He smiled at her, kind and wonderful, and suddenly things weren’t so bad after all. But at least she wasn’t in love with him too. That would be too much for her to handle. 

But…then there was Chat as he sat on her balcony railing, looking back at her once more before he left. The wind tousled his hair and his eyes were on her in a way that had her heart pounding despite all her attempts to remind herself that it wasn’t this blonde she loved. But his smile was soft and the one she loved the most and all her efforts were for nothing because then he spoke. He said, “Goodnight, Marinette.” It was simple, something people told each other, but he said her name like she was a wish come true.

Shaking her head to erase these thoughts, she took out her notebook as class began. She refused to be in love with two different boys at once. She refused it.

  
  



	3. A stutter and a stammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never thought her clumsiness would cause so much chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I feel like I write the same thing for every chapter note, but I mean it every time!  
> I hope you enjoy my work!  
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and comments, and a special thanks to my editor!

It was a few days later when there was an Akuma attack. Afterwards, Ladybug held out her fist. Chat Noir answered her with his own. Smiling, he turned to leave. 

“Wait, Chat,” she called and her partner turned. Twiddling her hands, she said, “I heard there was a bit of an accident last Friday night. Are you okay?”

Chat chuckled and shook his head. “Marinette told you, then? I’m okay, my lady. I’m glad you cared about me enough to worry so much.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “You’re my partner and one of my best friends, of course I care. But don’t go getting a big head about it.” She paused for a second, trying to conceal any hint of nerves before asking, “Are you mad at her? At Marinette, I mean.”

His eyes widened before he rapidly shook his head. “No! Why? Does she think I am?”

“Uh, what? No, well, maybe, but not now and,” but her rambling was for nothing because Chat didn’t seem to be paying attention. 

Rising, he said, “I should go talk to her.” 

Panic flared through her as she rose as well. “What? Now? Now might not be the best time, I don’t think.”

He shook his head. “I’ll go later tonight.”

The twisting feeling in her stomach eased and she nodded. “Yeah, okay. Wait.” Realizing she was agreeing with his plan to go see her as her civilian self she shook her head. “I mean, do you really think that’s necessary? She’s just a civilian, I don’t think it’s necessary for you to reassure her that you aren’t upset with her.”

He shook his head, giving her a look. “Underneath these masks, we’re ‘just’ civilians too. Then, there’s also the fact that Marinette is important to me. She’s kind and amazing and I consider her a friend. I don’t want my friend to think I’m mad at her.”

For some reason, Ladybug’s knees went slightly weak. She coughed. “Oh that’s…yeah.”

He smiled at her. “Don’t worry, my lady. You’re still the most important girl in my life.”

She laughed as she jokingly swatted him. “Silly kitty.” Rising, she turned and began walking along the edge of the roof. “So…did it hurt you?” It was a question she’d been wondering, the guilt creeping in at random moments of the day, and all along the night. 

Chat stared at her. “Well, yeah. It hurt a lot. I’d say more than a lot of Akuma hits.” His confirmation only made her stomach twist more, and she knew it would be a long time coming before she forgave herself for her carelessness. 

But then he was continuing and her stomach twisted in a different way. “But…Marinette is amazing. She brought me in and took care of me. She’s truly one of the kindest people I know. Everything about her…” His voice went strangely breathless at that, and Ladybug’s foot slipped off the roof. For a second she was in the air, but she wasn’t scared. She knew that she could save herself, and if not, well…an arm was wrapping around her. 

Ladybug was pulled back and a solid chest was breathing heavily against hers. Her hands were pressed on his chest, and his were wrapped around her arms. Bright, green eyes met hers. 

“Couldn’t stop yourself from falling for me, my lady?” And that damn cat was so smug that he had the audacity to wink at her. 

Normally, she would push him away, and roll her eyes. 

Normally, she would have a witty remark at the ready. 

But normally, the adrenaline wasn’t pumping through her veins in a way that made her warm from his touch. 

Normally, her heart was only pounding from the almost fall, not from his proximity as well. 

Normally, the curve of his fingers on her waist and his nails slightly digging into the small of her back didn’t make her whole body feel like it was on fire.

Normally, he hadn’t just been talking about her civilian self in such a breathless tone that had her seeing him in a new light. 

So she said nothing, did nothing, and just looked into his eyes. 

Chat was not used to this, however, and didn’t seem to understand where her thoughts were headed. He pulled her more onto the roof, as he pulled away, raising an eyebrow. “You okay?”

She nodded, and felt the flush on her face spread down her neck. He placed a hand on her forehead, but that only made it worse. 

“You feel kind of hot,” he said, worry clouding his eyes. 

Ladybug waved him away, and tugged on her pigtails, trying to get her blush to leave. “It’s just, uh, the adrenaline.” 

He gave her a look like he didn’t believe her, but said nothing as he shrugged and turned back forward. 

At that moment, the full force of Ladybug’s feelings hit her and it terrified her. She couldn’t love Chat. She couldn’t. She turned, readying her yo-yo. “I have to go,  _ chaton _ . I’ll see you later.”

And with this goodbye, she was gone. But the wind in the air did nothing, and when she arrived on her balcony, she was just as red as before. 

 

Marinette was sitting on her balcony, waiting. She was reserved as she flipped through a magazine, and her body was still. Except for her foot; tapping rapidly, showing her impatience and anxiety. 

It was only a few minutes more before Chat Noir appeared. He smiled at her as he came to sit next to her. “Hi, princess.”

And, really? Sure, he didn’t know that the soft tone he spoke in, the bright look in his eyes, and his nickname for her only made her heart feel like it was going to burst. But, really? Did he have to make her feel like she was falling from a rooftop, no yo-yo, and not sure when the ground would come up to meet her?

She took a deep breath, tried to control herself, and put her magazine aside. Smiling, Marinette said, “Hi, kitty.”

He threw an arm around her as he pulled her closer. “I heard a certain girl was worried that I was mad at her, and I couldn’t let that stand.”

She leaned into him, ignoring the blush creeping onto her face. “How kind of you to correct me by showing up at my balcony at odd hours of the day.”

He gave her another heart-stopping wink. “Anything for you.” And his eyes were soft and Marinette had to remind herself of the situation as she pulled away and walked over to her balcony. 

“Marinette,” Chat called questionably from behind her. 

She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She could do this, she could pretend that everything was okay. A hand on her shoulder made her squeal as she spun to face him. 

His eyes tightened with concern as he asked, “Are you okay? You’re acting kind of jumpy.”

“You’re fine! I-uh-no, I-I mean, fine me. No, I’m fine!” Marinette groaned as she put her face in her hands. Great. Now she’s stammering around Chat the same way she stammered to Adrien.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and something else passed in his eyes as he gave her a weary look. “You’re clearly not fine. You’re acting…not like you usually act around me like this.”

She shook her head. “Was it just me or did that sentence not make sense?”

Chat rubbed the back of his neck. “It made sense to me,” her murmured. This time, it was him who shook his head. “You’re avoiding the question.”

She stammered, “Me, uh, no. W-what? You’re avoiding me, wait,n-no. I’m not. The q-question, right? No.”

He raised an eyebrow. “That’s a sentence that didn’t make sense.”

She gripped the railing to her balcony tightly as she looked away. Maybe not facing him would make this mortification fade. 

He groaned in frustration. “What? What is it?”

Marinette opened her mouth, trying to come up with an answer, but nothing came out.

He was silent for a second, before softly asking, “Did you figure out my identity?”

She spun on him, eyes wide as she rapidly shook her head. “No, Chat, no! Why would you even think that?

Chat tugged at his hair. “Because you only act that way around me when I’m not wearing this mask-” His hands clamped over his mouth, and his eyes went wide in horror. “No, wait-“

But then she was taking a step back, and another. Maybe she was oblivious 99% of the time, but that sentence struck her. It hit her in a whirlwind. 

The blonde hair, the soft smile, and the bright, green eyes that struck her heart every time. The voice that said her name like melted chocolate on a warm, summer day and that made her feel warm all over. The touch that always electrified her, no matter how she tried to deny it. It was Him. 

She furrowed her eyebrows together. Taking a step forward, she softly asked, “Adrien?”

But he was shaking his head and turning around and before she could take another step, he was jumping away. 

Marinette called after him, but he was gone and she was left there, heart pounding as the startling realization caught up with her. 

Chat Noir was Adrien. And she was absolutely, irrevocably, completely in love with him.

  
  



	4. Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien have a necessary conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had amazing holidays and continues to have amazing holidays!  
> Thank you for reading my story! I hope you guys like it!

There were bags underneath Marinette’s eyes when she trudged up the steps to school next day. She had been tossing and turning all night, but she forced herself to get up, if only to see Adrien and talk to him.

Adrien, however, had other plans. He came in right before the bell rang. Her foot tapped impatiently as she waited for the lunch break. She was resilient and she would not stop until she’d had a conversation with him. 

When it was finally time for lunch, Adrien all but ran out of the classroom. Nino and Alya exchanged curious looks, but Marinette paid them no attention as she ran out after Adrien. 

He was fast, of course, he was Chat Noir. But she was Ladybug and she was just as fast. She caught up with him in a deserted hallway, and grabbed his elbow. Ignoring his protests, she dragged him into a supply closet. 

“We need to talk,” she said as she closed the door behind her. 

He raised an eyebrow. “If you wanted to get me alone in a dark room all you had to do is ask.”

She huffed, grateful the dark room hid the blush forming on her cheeks. She could turn the light on, but right now his eyes almost glowed and she couldn’t look away. “Don’t be like that.”

Adrien sighed and shut his eyes for a moment. “Look…it was an accident, a mistake, I didn’t-“

“Regardless of what it was, it happened. You have to know I won’t tell anyone. If you want, we can act like it never happened. Just tell me what to do,” she interrupted, placing a consoling hand on his arm. 

He stared at it, saying nothing. He shook his head slowly and raised his head to meet her eyes. His usually bright eyes were dim and held anguish and regret in them. He hadn’t wanted this to happen, and the familiar guilt twisted her stomach. If only she had pretended that she didn’t understand. 

Finally, he said, “You don’t get it. There’s nothing you can do for me. You’re-” He cut himself off, but it was too late. 

Marinette felt like an Akuma had just struck her and she couldn’t breathe and she would have stumbled back if there had been space to do so. She could finish that sentence for him. She was nothing, useless, no one. She wasn’t Ladybug, at least not in his eyes.

After having become Ladybug, Marinette became confident in herself. No one could tear her down. No one except the one person who knew her better than anyone else. “Oh.  _ Oh _ .”

Adrien shook his head, guilt clouding his eyes. “No, Marinette, it’s not what you think.” He reached a hand towards her, but she stepped out of it. 

She attempted a bright smile, but knew it fell short from the way his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth twisted into a frown. “It’s okay, I completely understand. I’ll leave you alone.”

She walked out of the closet, ignoring his calls from behind her, and was determined not to cry until she was alone in her room. 

And for the rest of the day, it was Marinette hiding from Adrien.

 

But he caught up with her later that night. 

Marinette was on her bed, eyes puffy and red. Her walls empty around her. She’d removed the pictures of Adrien a while back. Coming back home, she had expected those blank walls to be a relief. Instead, it was a mocking reminder that he didn’t see her the way she wanted him to.

After crying to Tikki for a bit, she had flopped down on her bed, resigned to feel miserable for the rest of the night. That is, until a knocking came from her balcony. 

She looked up and saw Chat Noir, guiltily smiling down at her as he waved. 

Crossing her arms, she turned the other way. 

“Marinette,” came a whine from above her. “Please let me in. Please.”

And she tried to ignore him, she really did. But she couldn’t resist him. So she let him in. But she had climbed down to her bed and was stomping around her room before he was fully in the room. 

He sat down on her chaise slowly, looking like a child about to be scolded. In a feeble voice, he said, “I just-”

But she silenced him with a fierce glare. She paced for a little while longer before turning and fixing her stare on him. Chat audibly swallowed. She crossed her arms. “I am so upset with you. You don’t get to talk to me that way.”

He nodded rapidly, seeming ready to do whatever she asked in order to pleased her. An unwilling part of her softened at that. So she gave him an angrier glare, trying to hide the thick emotions for him that would never leave. “I can do a lot of things! Maybe, under your standards, I’m not some incredible person, but I think I am. I helped you when you got pepper sprayed! Sure, I was the one to cause that, but,” she waved a hand in the air. “That’s irrelevant. At least, it’s irrelevant in my anger to you now. And you’re not allowed to make me feel guilty right now!”

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “I get it, okay? I’m no one, not someone who can-”

But two soft hands grabbed her shoulders and she was opening her eyes to meet a kind, soft gaze. “Marinette, I think you’re amazing.” And just like that, everything in her went soft. She tried one more glare, but failed. 

A mixture of a sigh of relief and a groan of frustration came out of her as she buried her face in his chest. “You hurt me,” she said softly. “You’re the only one who is capable of hurting me like that.”

Two warm arms wrapped around her and Chat buried his face in her hair. “I’m so sorry. Marinette.” His voice was thick with regret, and she knew he meant it. “I didn’t mean it like that. Of course, you’re capable of helping me, you’re so incredible. I know you can do anything you set your mind to. I was just…” He sighed, continued. “I just feel really guilty because Ladybug will be so disappointed.”

She drew back from him and gave him a look. “Adrien, you’re amazing too. Chat Noir and Adrien are just as amazing as each other. Loyal, funny, smart, and kind. If anyone ever makes you feel like you’re not all of those things, tell me, and I’ll handle it.”

The blush on his face and the way he was looking at the ceiling made her heart twist. “I didn’t…I meant she’ll be disappointed that someone found out my identity.” 

“Oh.” Marinette looked at the ground in embarrassment. 

A hand tilted her face up, and kind eyes were looking into hers. “Thank you, Marinette. You don’t know what that means to me. Especially coming from you.”

“Detransform Chat.” The words escaped out of her, but he complied immediately, and then it was Adrien standing there. For a moment they just stared at each other. She wondered if he felt the same chill run through him that had just run through her.

Her breath caught in her throat and she wondered how bad the consequences would be if she leaned in and kissed him right then and there. Before she could make a decision, however, he was pulling away, and scrubbing his face with his hands. “Oh, she’s going to be so mad.”

Marinette blinked, remembering what they were talking about, and shook her head. “I don’t think she’ll be that mad. If you just explain it to her, I’m sure she’ll understand.” 

He sighed as he sat on the chaise, chin in his hands. “You’re probably right. I just feel so guilty.”

She sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Guiltier than I do after attacking you with pepper spray?”

The laugh that escaped him was worth the twisting feeling in her stomach. “I’m not sure about that,” he admitted. 

She giggled. “I doubt it. So if I can live with this guilt, then you can live with your guilt.”

When Adrien turned to face her, she realized just how close they were sitting. “You shouldn’t feel guilty it was an accident.”

His eyelashes framed his bright eyes. This was Adrien, but it was also Chat. Sure there were differences, but this was  _ him _ . He was one person. And she was the only one who got to see him for who he was. A thrill went through her body at that knowledge and a heat flared from her stomach.

She hummed. Her hand was suddenly moving on its own account. It rose slowly, from his shoulder to his neck. Her thumb brushed over his pulse, and was it just her imagination or was it beating rapidly? She watched her hand, curiously, as it moved to the back where her fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck. “This was just an accident too.” Her voice sounded far away, though, as she continued. “I hurt you.  _ You _ . How could I ever forgive myself for that?”

Was she pulling him in or was he leaning in on his own account? It seemed he didn’t know the answer either as a strangled “Marinette” escaped out of him. 

His breath was hot on her lips and she felt like she could die right then and there. After countless fantasies of this, it seemed unreal that it would actually happen. 

But then his eyes were shutting and he was turning away and reality hit her hard and fast. 

“Um,” Adrien managed as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Disappointment coursed through Marinette as she slumped back in the chaise. “Yeah. So. Anyway. If I can live with this guilt, so can you.” She gave a cough, praying to the stars that something would come interrupt this awkwardness. 

And her prayers were interrupted when a grump voice broke the silence. “I’m hungry.”

She yelped and jumped. Adrien gave her an apologetic look as he sighed. “Plagg, not now.”

The kwami crossed his arms. “You said that if I brought you here, you would feed me enough cheese that I would be sick.”

Marinette rose before anyone could say another word. “I have cheese! I’ll go get some!” And with that she ran out of her room. 

As soon as the door shut behind her, she slumped on the stairs. So this was a mess. Clearly. What was she thinking? She couldn’t kiss Chat Noir slash Adrien! Especially not when he didn’t know that she was Ladybug. 

Which reminded her…Tikki flew near her. “No, I already know what you’re thinking and the answer is no.”

Marinette groaned. “Why can’t I just tell him?”

“You both are in enough danger as it is! It’s bad enough that he revealed himself, you  can’t do that too.”

“But I really, really want to!”

“Marinette, that’s not exactly a good reason to do anything,” Tikki chided. 

The dark-haired girl sighed in response. “Well, what should I do if he finds out himself?”

The kwami crossed her arms. “I doubt that will happen, but if he does…well, then that would be okay. He has to come to this conclusion completely on his own, though!”

Marinette nodded. “Okay, thats fair.” Tears of frustration welled in her eyes, but she wiped them as she stood. She was nothing if not determined. 

Her partner was smart, and she had confidence in him. He could do this. And she would help him in any way she could. 

When she returned to her room she heard hushed whispers. It seemed Adrien was in a heated argument with his kwami. 

“No, Plagg! You know I love Ladybug. I know she doesn’t feel the same way, but I love her. It’s not fair to Marinette, especially not when a part of me will always love Ladybug.”

Plagg groaned. “Then what about what just happened, hmm? You’re going to try denying that you almost kissed her?”

And it was a slightly breathless voice that said, “That was…” A cough sounded. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Marinette walked into her room, fully aware that she should not be listening in on her partner`s conversation. Despite the blush on her face over what she had just heard, she faked  a bright smile. “I brought cheese!” He heart was pounding, thoughts still on the pure honest of which he had just spoken. She wanted to kiss him more than ever. 

Instead she handed the food to Plagg. “Here you go…Plagg?”

He grinned at her as he nodded. “That’s right, princess.” She giggled at the nickname Chat used for her. 

That only made Adrien grumble, “That’s  _ my  _ nickname for her.”

Marinette turned and winked at him. “Don’t worry, kitty. You’re still my favorite.”

His eyes widened as a flush spread over his face. “Oh.” Then he stood up suddenly, calling Plagg over. “I should get going.” 

She smiled and nodded, and his flush only darkened. 

“I don’t want to leave yet,” Plagg whined. 

But then Adrien was transforming and now it was Chat standing there. She followed him to the balcony. “So,” she said, as she leaned against the railing. “I like Plagg.”

At the look he gave her, she giggled. “What? I do!”

He leaned besides her and fixed her with a look. “Glad you two get along. Maybe next time, you both can mock me together.”

Marinette smiled, and her heart squeezed at his words. “Oh, so there will be a next time?”

A shy smile came onto his face. “If you’ll have me.” 

She couldn’t help the warm smile that came over her face. “Of course,  _ chaton _ .”

He bit his lip, looked out at the city, and she watched him. His hair tousled in the wind, and she was transported back to when she realized she loved Chat as much as she loved Adrien. Her heart gave a little dreamy sigh, like  _ oh, this is the only boy I will ever love _ . 

When he turned back to her, she was sure her emotions were written on her face because his whole face softened. “Thank you, Marinette.”

He perched on the railing, and gave her another smile. “I should get going.”

She nodded as she leaned closer. “Goodnight, Adrien.”

His eyes went even warmer and she felt like she would melt under his gaze. “Goodnight, princess.”

He kissed the top of her head, a gesture that made her knees weak, and then he was gone. 

Marinette sighed as she leaned against the railing. She watched after him, wishing she could call him back, tell him the truth, and kiss him until the sun rose. 

Instead she collapsed on the floor. 

“Marinette,” a panicked voice called. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Sorry, Tikki. Just a late reaction to everything that just happened.”

Her kwami giggled. “Oh, Marinette. You’re hopeless.”

Marinette sighed. She really was.

  
  



	5. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette hurts Chat...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Comment with your thoughts please!

Marinette trudged to school a few days later feeling really sorry for herself. For the past few days she’d had to constantly see the boy she was in love with in both forms. And she couldn’t kiss him. _And_ she had to listen to him talk about how amazing Ladybug was in dreamy sighs and longing looks and a hand on his heart.

She was really about to break. She wanted to grab him and make him see her. She wanted to tell him to try, to look, to notice her. She wanted to kiss him until they both ran out of air. She wanted a lot of things and this was causing problems for her.

But she couldn’t escape and she was reminded of this when a voice called her. Glancing up at the school steps, she saw Adrien waving besides Nino and Alya. For a second, so short of a second that no one would notice, she shut her eyes, braced her body, and took a deep breath. Then she was smiling, waving back, and running towards her friends.

Alya was already walking inside school, talking about some assignment she had to print out, and dragging Nino with her.

Adrien waited for her, though. His eyebrows were furrowed. “Is everything okay?”

Marinette cocked her head to the side. “What do you mean?” Because she couldn’t lie to him, to her partner, but she also couldn’t tell him what was wrong.

He shook his head. “You just…” He paused, considered, then nodded. “You kind of did this thing right now.” Then he mimicked a deep breath, and tense body.

She grimaced. Really, how could he have even noticed that? She plastered a smile on her face as she patted his shoulder. “Oh. That.” She forced a laugh. “I’m tired. Don’t worry about me.”

She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. His eyes searched hers as he said, “I don’t think you’re telling me the truth.”

“Oh,” she said softly, unable to do much under her gaze. So she looked at the ground, toed it with her foot, before asking, “Well, why does it matter?”

“Because I care about you. A lot.” The last part had been blurted out, as if not something he had wanted to say aloud, but something he hadn’t been able to help saying. It made her blush. He continued, “Then, theres also the fact that I know I can go to you with anything. I can always trust you and count on you to be there for me. I want you to know I’m there for you too. I want you to come to me for anything, to know you can count on me. I want you to trust me.”

It was things like this that made Marinette want to scream. Did Adrien really not understand that what he was saying was slowly making her melt? Did he not know that he couldn’t say things like that to her while his hand was still on her, warming her inside and out? Did he now know that he wasn’t aloud to look at her with those eyes while he said that?

She was on the brink of yanking him to a secluded, dark corner of the school building and kissing him so deeply he wouldn’t think of anything else ever again. So she yanked her arm away. A hurt look passed over his eyes, but it was gone before she could fully study it.

“Sorry,” he muttered, looking away.

She was on the brink of kissing him, and one more thing would push her over the edge, bit she couldn’t leave him like that. So she smiled softly at him as she said, “Adrien, I trust you more than you could ever know.”

His eyes were wide when they snapped up to hers, surprised, and his mouth was slightly parted.

So Marinette continued, teasingly, “ I _know_ you can trust me because I hear all about your crush on a certain spotted heroine.” She had to fight the blush threatening to come at her own words, but it was worth it to see his whole face transform. His eyes brightened, a flush came onto his face, and a teasing smirk of his own appeared on his face.

“That’s true. You know, now that I think about it, I haven’t heard you talk about a crush on anyone. Perhaps another superhero is stealing all you time?”

He had no clue how close to home how words hit.

She pretended to think, tapping her chin with a finger. “You might be right.” She met his gaze with a wink. “A certain leather-clad superhero had been on my mind a lot lately.”

Adrien leaned in. “Oh, is that so?”

She was breathless when she said, “Yeah, I’m not sure what to do about it. I don’t know what I might do the next time I see him.”

His eyes were feline when he said, “All you have to do is ask, I’m sure.”

And that was too much for her, because really? So she panicked. Pushing him away by the nose, she shouted, “Okay, I’m going to be late for class, bye!” Then she ran into school.

Ignoring his surprised laughter and calls for her to come back, Marinette hid around the closest corner, desperate for her heart to clam down. But her efforts were for nothing, because his eyes were back in her head, his words around her, and her heart pounded twice as fast as before.

This really wasn’t fair.

 

Marinette really should have known this would happen. Sure, she has good luck, but that’s Ladybug. When she was her civilian self, she was normal, and normal meant luck that wasn’t all that good.

So of course, when she was rushing to an Akuma attack, Chat would see her. Of course, he would stop her.

“Marinette, where are you going?” He halted in front of her, lips pursed.

She twisted her hands as she thought of a lie. “I think I saw Alya coming this way, and wanted to make sure she was okay.”

But this wasn’t good enough and before she knew it, he had an arm around her waist and was taking her away.

Of course, he would try to lead her to safety, thinking he was helping her.

“No, Chat, I have to go back.”

“No, Marinette, you don’t. I’ll take care of Alya, you stay here.”

He placed her in an empty hallway in an empty building.

She shook her head, one foot in the air, preparing to leave. “You need to take care of the Akuma, I’ll take care of Alya.”

Chat grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. “It’s my duty to save Paris. Not just fight Akumas, but to make sure the civilians are safe, too.”

She crossed her arms. “That doesn’t mean you have to take me all the way out here. I was perfectly fine. All I wanted to do was find Alya. I can take care of myself!”

He shook his head. “Marinette, no you can’t! Not against an Akuma. You don’t have superpowers or know how to do this. You can’t!”

She huffed. Marinette knew she was being difficult, knew she was lying, and knew Chat didn’t deserve this. But everything inside her was building up, and she was so frustrated. “Well, fine, then go!”

“You’ll stay here?”

She looked away. It seemed they both knew the answer to that because he promptly locked her in a supply closet. “Adrien,” she shouted as she banged on the door. “Let me out!”

“I’ll come back after the Akuma has been defeated. Stay here.” Then he was gone.

Marinette let out a scream of frustration.

Tikki winced as she flew near her. “Marinette,” she began tentatively, but the dark-haired girl found she was in no mood for a conversation.

“Later, Tikki. Spots on!”

 

After the Akuma was defeated, after her fist bump with her partner, and after leaving too quickly for him to say much, Ladybug returned home.

She knew she should go back to the supply closet, knew that Chat would go looking for her, but she was too over-whelmed to care much. She was tired. She was frustrated. Worst of all, she was dealing with unrequited love.

So it was in her room Marinette that was angrily sewing when Chat showed up, hours later.

It wasn’t a soft knock on her window, but rather a harsh landing on her balcony. Taking a deep breath, she topped out.

“Any louder,” she asked.

Chat was facing away, hands gripping the balcony tightly. He said nothing.

“Here to get angry at me? Go ahead. But you had no right-”

“Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?” He broke the silence with a fractured sentence and something in Marinette cracked. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you, I thought…I thought something had happened, I thought, for a horrible moment, that you were de-” His voice choked and he shook his head.

Marinette took a tentative step towards him. “I’ve been here.”

He gave a humorless laugh. “Yeah, I know that now.”

She knew she should say sorry, knew she should comfort him, but there was a burning question that came out before anything else. “Why did you lock me in that supply closet?”

Chat whirled on her, eyes wild, and hair more of a mess than usual. “Because you’re my friend! I care about you! How many times do I have to say it?”

She shook her head. “Alya follows Akuma attacks all the time, and she drags Nino with her sometimes, but I don’t see you locking them in supply closets!”

“That’s different.”

“How so? Are they not your friends? Do you not care about them?” He didn’t answer, so she continued. “Is that it? Or do you think I can’t handle myself as well as they can? Do you think I’m not as strong and capable as they are? Because that’s not true and I don’t understand. There’s _nothing_ more special about _me_ that would-”

He cut her off, by placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling her in. “I did it because I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you! I would be devastated if anything happened to any person in Paris, but it’s not them I’m constantly thinking about, it’s not them who flash through my mind and make me worry. It’s not them who I want to protect more than anything in the world. It’s you. _You._ You.” His voice faltered and his head fell to her shoulder.

For a second, Marinette stood there frozen. She wanted to lift his face, and hold it gently in his hands. She wanted to kiss his cheek, his eyes, his mouth, all of him. She wanted to tell him she understood, because she felt exactly the same way about him, even knowing he was perfectly capable of handling himself.

But she couldn’t do any of those things, because then he would know just how much she loved him. So instead she wrapped her arms around him, and held him in her arms. “I’m so sorry.” She twined her fingers in her hair with one hand, the other fastening around his waist. “I’m so sorry.”

Into her shoulder, Chat mumbled, “It’s okay.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s not. I’m so careless, and I keep hurting you, and, and-” The hand in his hair covered her mouth, trying to stifle the sob. Of course she was crying.

He must have felt the tears on his neck, though, because he pulled away. “No, don’t cry, it’s not your fault” he said, voice soft and reassuring. His hands brushed her tears gently, and he whispered soft reassurances to her that only made her cry harder.

“I don’t deserve you. I hurt you with my pepper spray and then today happened.” And then the fact that she was hiding her alter-ego from him. She shook her head. “You shouldn’t care about me. You should hate me.”

Chat stopped her, hands on her shoulder firmly. But his voice and eyes were soft when he said, “I could never hate you, Marinette.”

The words were at the tip of her tongue. _I love you_. It almost spilled out of her. His thumbs gentle on her skin, wiping any trace of her tears. _I love you_. His eyes on hers, gaze true and kind and bright and everything she had fallen in love with. _I love you_.

Marinette swallowed thickly. She couldn’t tell him. Not when she was still hiding things from him. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and threw her arms around him.

If she couldn’t tell him the truth, then she would hold him in her arms for as long as she could.

His arms wrapped around her tightly, and he fell back against the balcony railing, with her in his arms. He was warm, and firm, and she felt herself melt in his embrace. She never wanted this to end.

So she held him and he held her, and the two of them stood there, trying to push away unavoidable words away as they said all they could through the embrace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Burning Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work!   
> I hope you like it!

Ladybug perched on a rooftop as she glanced around the city. Chat Noir sat on the space next to her. It was Sunday night patrol, and, although they both had school tomorrow, they had both wanted to see each other.

“So hows everything going, kitty,” she asked as she sat down next to him.

He stretched out his back. “Going well, I think, my lady.”

She raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean, you think?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. It was a tic she knew he did when he was either nervous or embarrassed. The way he couldn’t meet her eye had her wondering which of the two it was, and what he was about to admit.

“You see, I kind of accidentally revealed my identity to someone.” He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, face worried, guilty, and nervous.

The surprise on Ladybug’s face wasn’t fake. She had forgotten that only Marinette knew that, and had forgotten that she wasn’t supposed to know that. “Oh.”

Chat turned to face her fully. “I’m really, _really_ sorry. I didn’t mean to, it just happened! Please don’t be mad at me, it wasn’t intentional at all and-”

She cut him off with a small giggle. “It’s okay, _chaton_. I understand. These things happen.” Then, teasingly, because she really couldn’t help herself. “So who’s this someone? Is it a special someone?”

Let it be known that Ladybug was not at all prepared for the blush and soft look that came onto Chat’s face. “Yeah,” he said dreamily.

Ladybug hit him.

“Ow,” he shouted, rubbing his arm. “What was that for?”

Panicking, she said the only thing that came to mind. “I thought I saw a spider?”

He raised an eyebrow and wryly replied, “So you killed it by punching it?”

She turned away, still feeling slightly flustered by what he had said and nodded.

“Okay,” he said with a shrug. It only made her melt even more, the fact that her partner trusted what she said so quickly. It also made her stomach twist, guilt returning.

“Chat, there’s something-” _I should tell you_. But the memory of her conversation with Tikki popped up, and she knew she couldn’t. For their safety, for good reasons…but, she didn’t really care about those reasons.

She cares about Chat, Adrien, the kind, loyal, amazing boy sitting next to her.

The boy who only loved one half of her, at least to her knowledge. Ladybug had come to love both parts of him. Maybe she should let him love both parts of her first before revealing herself. Maybe it was only fair that way, even if his reveal had been an accident.

So she turned to him, a bright smile on her face that made his eyes widen as she said, “You should go see this person tonight then. I imagine you must be pretty special to this person too if they’re willing to keep this secret for you.”

Chat blushed as he looked away. “Oh.” It was all he said, and he said it so quietly she barely heard it. But she did hear it and she heard the quiet realization in it. Then he said, “ _Oh_.” She was wondering what he had figured out when he was rising. “I have to go talk to her.”

Giving her a heart-stopping smile he said, “I’ll see you later, my lady.”

She sat there for a second more. Then she realized that he was leaving to go see her. Nearly tripping over her own feet to rise, she ran after him.

 

Marinette was panting as she sat on her chaise. She had made it in time, but barely, because a few seconds later Chat was knocking on her window.

Calling out to let him know it was unlocked, she waited for him to come sit next to her. “Chat Noir! What are you doing here?” But the robotic way she tried acting surprised was transparent because Chat gave her an odd look.

“I came to talk to you. Er, are you okay,” he asked slowly.

She nodded, calming herself as she turned to face him. “Talk about what?”

He was quiet for a moment. He studied her, eyes on her in a way had her biting her lip. “Marinette…why are you keeping my secret?”

Oh. So that was what this was about. She hadn’t been sure what to expect, but it hadn’t been this. Still, she shook her head. “Why wouldn’t I? How could I betray your trust, even if it was accidental trust? I would _never_ do anything to hurt you, Adrien.” She paused, considered the pepper spray incident. Then she amended, “To intentionally hurt you.”

However this answer didn’t seem to satisfy him because he shook his head. “No, of course not, you’re one of he kindest people I have ever met. But why? What do I mean to you?”

Oh. So that was what this was really about. Marinette heard the underlying question in his voice. He was really asking what she considered him to be. Smiling at him, she placed a hand over his. “Chat…Adrien, you are so incredibly important to me. You are my best friend, the person I trust with my life. You mean…” She looked away. _You mean everything to me. You mean so much to me it’s impossible to put into words._ But how could she tell him that?

A finger brushed her jaw gently. She looked up into Chat’s eyes, and they were unbearably kind. He didn’t say anything, just waited for her to continue.

“You mean a lot to me…so much that I don’t think I should say it,” came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

He seemed to be in as much as a trance as she was because he asked, “Why not?”

She shook her head slowly. “Why are you asking so much questions, _chaton_?” Her hands snaked up his arms slowly, pausing at his shoulders.

“I guess I’m curious,” was his reply as he scooted closer to her.

“I thought curiosity killed the cat.” Her fingers pushed into the leather, and she wondered what the skin felt like underneath that. One of her hands dropped to his bell, then to his chest.

“Hmm,” Chat watched his thumb as it flicked over her bottom lip. “But satisfaction brought it back.”

She was going to devour him. She was going to kiss him so hard he saw stars. She was going to- “So,” he continued. “How long have you been in love with me?”

Marinette felt like an elastic band has snapped on her soul and she was brought back to a harsh reality. She pulled away, so far she nearly fell off the chaise. “What?”

But there was a predatory glint in his eyes as he watched her. “How long have you been in love with me?”

“I don’t…I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She rubbed her hands along her pants. “Aren’t you in love with Ladybug?”

She could feel his gaze on her as he slowly said, “I am.”

She shook her head. “Then I don’t understand why you’re asking so many questions.” She turned away from him, hoping to hide the mortification in her eyes. “Look if you’re trying to embarrass me or play some joke, this isn’t-”

His voice was horrified and guilt-ridden when he said, “What? No, Marinette-I didn’t…I’m so sorry.” He scrubbed his face with his hands. “I just wanted to…I just…” Chat groaned as he detransformed.

Plagg gave her a pitiful look before he flew off.

Adrien met her eyes. “Marinette, you’re one of my best friends.”

Ouch. Was this rejection? The pain must have been apparent in her eyes because he shook his head rapidly. “Wait, I think I’m doing this wrong,” he said as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Marinette rose. “No, I understand, it’s okay. Everything is okay, you don’t have to worry about me, Adrien.”

She took a step forward, but he tugged her backwards by her hand. He must have forgotten his clumsy she was because then she stumbled backwards, tripping on her feet. Because of course, the one time she tried to save her dignity, she would fall half on Adrien’s lap, half on the chair.

For a second neither of them said anything, their eyes locked on one another. Then she was moving away, shuffling so she was only on the chair, and he was rubbing the back of his neck.

Taking a deep breath, Adrien turned to face her. “What I’m trying to say, is that you are one of my best friends, and I am in love with Ladybug, but maybe…well, I don’t know, you know. I don’t really think about it, well, more like I try not to. Not because I don’t want to, or anything, just because I don’t want to hurt anyone and I wish this was simple. Well, maybe it could be, I just-”

She cut him off by rising on her knees and gripping his shoulders. He was warm to the touch, but she still wanted more. She couldn’t think of that right now, though. “Adrien,” she asked, a bewildered look on her face. “I know I stutter a lot and never make sense, but that’s kind of my thing. You’re usually either calm or punny so…what’s going on?”

“I just…well, my feelings to you are…I mean, my feelings for you, um…” He tugged at his collar.

He snuck a glance at her but his face only reddened so he looked down at his hands. Was she making him nervous? Licking her lips, she tried to hide her smile as an idea spring into her head. She ran her index finger over his collar and watched him gulp. “Adrien…do you like me?” She peered at him from under her eyelashes, which was quite difficult considering their positions. The way his eyes widened, however, told her she succeeded in her purpose.

“I uh…you’re my friend, Marinette.”

She leaned in closer, watched him tilt his head to look up at her. The way he was looking at her…a thrill ran through her. She only felt this powerful when she was Ladybug. She could definitely get used to that. “We are… _very_ good friends.” A squeeze to his shoulder emphasized her words. “Friends can like each other, though. Can’t they?”

His mouth parted slightly. Then he smiled at her. “Yeah. They can.”

Well. She hadn’t expected him to say that. But he was smiling and how could she not smile back. “I’m glad you agree. So. What are you going to do about it?”

One of his hands came up to cup her face. “What do you want me to do?” And he didn’t say it, but the words hung in the air between them. _All you have to do is ask._

So Marinette asked.


	7. our chaotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath can be chaotic...but isn't chaos perfect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was going to be short...then four pages later here we are...ha ha.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this!  
> Let me know your thoughts.  
> Thank you for reading!

Marinette was not going to think about last night. She was not. She refused to. Yet, even not thinking about it, she felt her face heat up.

“Marinette,” Tikki began as the girl busied herself on her newest design. But the designer shook her head.

“Nope. Nope, no, no. I’m not going to talk about it,” she replied.

“But…,” her kwami hesitated. “Why not?”

The bluenette whirled to Tikki, an exasperated look on her face. “Are you kidding me, Tikki? Because I told Adrien, who is also Chat, who doesn’t know I’m Ladybug, to kiss me! I basically demanded him to kiss me!”

“And then he-” Marinette cut Tikki off by plugging her ears with her fingers, squeezing her eyes shut, and turning around.

Her kwami sighed before disappearing to a corner of the room.

Marinette turned back to her design and hummed trying to ignore everything. She was not going to-she collapsed on the ground.

Tikki said nothing, used to her chosen ones dramatic ways at this point.

So Marinette lay in a heap on the ground and thought about last night.

 

_“I want you to kiss me.”_

_The words hung in the air, tensions pulling and snapping all around the two teens sitting at the chaise._

_For a second, no one moved, nothing happened, and then Adrien’s eyes were going wide and he was sitting straight, distance growing between him and Marinette. “W-what,” he stammered._

_That’s when Marinette remembered that this was Adrien. This was Chat. He loves Ladybug. He didn’t know she was Ladybug. And she had just demanded he kiss her. She felt color come over her face. This could not be happening._

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tapping at her door. Except it was the one that led to her balcony, and there was only person who came through her. Taking a deep breath, she turned slowly to face Chat.

He waved at her, a small, uncertain smile on his face. She walked over and let him in. Then there was silence as they both sat on her chaise. Right where they had been the night before.

“So…I think we should talk?” Chat cut into the silence with a nervous voice, a voice that simultaneously soothed something in Marinette and had her heart pounding.

“Should we? I don’t think…” A gloved hand covered her own, cutting off her rambling before she could really begin.

“You don’t have anything to be nervous about,” he said, tone and eyes honest and kind and making her fall more and more in love with him.

Marinette found she couldn’t look away from his eyes. How could she have ever not loved both side of him? It seemed so faraway now, that part of her that loved only Adrien. She could only hope he managed to love both sides of her.

“I know that….I know that I shouldn’t be nervous around you. Especially since you’re the one person I trust the most in the world. It doesn’t make me nervous to be honest with you. I only get nervous…I only stammer when my honesty could get me hurt. Not that you would ever hurt me intentionally. I just get…scared. Does that make sense,” she asked, words coming out of her as if had put her in a trance.

“It makes sense to me,” he said, giving her that smile that always made her more clumsy than usual.

She nodded slowly, peering at him from under her eyelashes. “So…can you talk first?”

Something passed over his eyes as he looked at her, but it was gone before she could identify it. “Okay. You asked me to kiss you.”

Well. It seemed they were getting right into it.

 

_“Wait, I-no. I mean, yes I said that, but I didn’t…look don’t freak out. We can just pretend that I never said that, would that be good?” But for all her rambling, Marinette wasn’t sure how she could fix this._

_“Did you just ask me to kiss you?”_

_They were the first words he’d spoken in a while. His eyes were on her, unreadable._

_She averted her gaze, looking instead at her fidgeting hands. “Uh…maybe, I did. Did I? Did you hear that? Ha, ha. Did I say that? Yes, I did. We can totally ignore that, though. You don’t have to-”_

_But he cut her off. “Do you really want me to?”_

_She turned away from him. “I can’t…I can’t answer that.”_

_She heard Adrien lean in closer behind her. “Why not, Marinette?”_

_The way he said her name was undoing something in her, and she found her honesty coming out. “I can’t lose you, Adrien. If that means that I bottle up what I feel, then that’s what I’ll do. I will never do anything to risk losing you. So I can’t answer that question.”_

_A hand tugged at her wrist. “Marinette, look at me.”_

_And she found she couldn’t deny him. She turned slowly, and met his gaze. It was warm, kind, and with something deeper swimming within. “You will never lose me. You want to know why you’ll never lose me?”_

_She nodded at his question, still feeling a bit uncertain._

_“You’ll never lose me because I feel the same way about you. I couldn’t live with myself if I lost you. But I don’t want you to ever hide anything from me. I promise theres nothing you could ever say or do that would make you lose me.”_

_He paused before continuing. “So please answer my question. Do you want me to kiss you?”_

_And Marinette knew it was using all her Ladybug bravery when she answered, “Yes.”_

 

“I…I did. I asked you to kiss me,” she looked away. Then, “Do we really have to talk about this?”

Chat gave her a look. “Yes.”

She relented, making a gesture for him to continue speaking.

He looked away briefly, before turning his gaze back to her. “Well, I…should I destranfrom for this? I feel like I should.”

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. Her rambling was an everyday thing, but Chat Noir rambling…that was something to be savored.

“Well, why do you think you should detransform?”

“What if your parents walk in? Wouldn’t they be suspicious of one of Paris’ heroes sitting in their daughters room? Or would they be more suspicious if it was Adrien and wonder how I got in here? Or maybe we should do this in the balcony so I could have a quick escape. Not that I’m trying to escape from you. I mean…well, you know what I mean-”

At the giggle that escaped Marinette, he stopped, face flushing slightly. _Cute_ , she thought.

“Marinette,” he whined.

She burst out laughing. “I can’t help it,” she said in-between bursts of laughter.

He gave her a helpless look and a part of her wanted to grab him and kiss him, but another part reminded her about last night so she stopped.

“Adrien, as long as you’re comfortable, then do it. I just want you to be happy,” she said.

He looked at her. “Marinette…last night…”

She finished for him. “If you want…if you want to pretend last night never happened then I…I understand.”

 

_Then there was silence again. She had to fix it. She shouldn’t have been honest. He didn’t understand what honesty meant._

_She twisted to face him fully and found him watching her intently. She paused, took a shaky breath. The next words fell from her lips. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since the day in the rain, when you gave me your umbrella. I’ve wanted to kiss you every day since then. I’ve wanted to kiss you more than I ever thought I could ever want something. And then just when I thought I couldn’t take anymore, I found out you were Chat Noir, and I wanted to kiss you even more. I want to kiss you so much I think I might die if I don’t.”_

_A part of her wondered at everything she had said, an honesty she hadn’t admitted to even herself. Yet here she was. The other part was happy she said it because a second later Adrien was cupping her face in his hands, pulling her in, and stopping when there was an inch of breath between them._

_“Marinette…all you ever had to do was ask.” And then he was kissing her._

 

“I don’t…I don’t regret it if that’s what you’re asking,” was his reply.

It wasn’t much, and it wasn’t exactly what Marinette wanted to hear, but it was good enough.

“You don’t regret it. I don’t regret it. So what do you suggest we do about that? What…what are we supposed to do now?”

Chat looked stumped for a second before shaking his head. “I don’t really know…I just know that I meant what I said last night. I know that I don’t want to lose you. I know that I don’t regret a single thing. I know that I would do it again, over and over and over until I couldn’t breathe anymore. I know you’re amazing. I know I trust you with my life. I know I l-”

It was the trust part that finally pushed her over the edge and she pressed her hands over his mouth, ignoring the growing curiosity at what has next words would have been. When she was certain he wouldn’t continue, she dropped her hands. “Why do you trust me so much?”

He smiled at her. “Why wouldn’t I?”

And maybe it wasn’t an answer, but she understand what he meant because it was her explanation for trusting him so much.

“Marinette! Time for dinner,” her mom called from below.

“Coming,” she called back while signaling for Chat to go up to her balcony. She followed him out.

He stopped to rest at her balcony. “None of that answers the question, though. What do we do now?”

 

_His lips were soft against hers, and they moved slowly, yet Marinette felt herself during up. One of his hands dropped to her waist as he pulled her closer, fingers bushing her skin._

_She wrapped her arms around him, burying her fingers in his hair._

 

“I don’t know what happens now. I just know…I just know that I trust you, Adrien. I trust you and I…I want to kiss you again,” Marinette admitted.

Something flashed in Chat’s eyes as he took a step forward. “I…I want to kiss you again too.”

 

_They parted, but there still wasn’t much space between them. Marinette looked into Adrien’s bright, green eyes. Heat and kindness and passion and something else. He looked perfectly disheveled and perfect for her. She had never loved him more._

 

He pulled her in, but didn’t kiss her yet. “I still don’t know what anything means, though.”

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around him. “I’m confident you’ll figure it out.”

He gave her a smile that was purely Chat. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

One hand dropped to his bell and she pulled him in. “It means you’ll figure it out.” Then she kissed him.

 

_The tension between them snapped and they were kissing again. Lips and hands and teeth and tongue. Wandering fingers and curious mouths made for all of Marinette’s fantasies come true._

_She knew things weren’t quite figured out, but she found she couldn’t quite care as she kissed Adrien until all he remembered was her name. And then she kept kissing him._


	8. Long walks end in broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette hears a conversation she wasn't meant to.   
> She had hoped this walk would lead to her figuring things out. She could have never expected this.  
> Maybe she should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. I haven't updated in forever. I doubt anyone was waiting for updates, but if you were, I'm sorry!   
> Anyways. Here's a veerrrryyyyy angsty update for you all.   
> Please leave comments with your thoughts below.   
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

Marinette paced back and forth in a park near her house. So things were complicated.

On one hand, she had made out with the boy she loved, the boy of her dreams. On the other hand, she was lying to him. And she felt horrible about it.

She collapsed on a bench and rubbed her face in her hands. Tikki squirmed in her purse, clearly wanting to communicate with the teenage girl, but Marinette had come here with a purpose. And that purpose was wallowing in her guilt as she wondered what to do. Alone.

Two familiar voices nearby had her darting to hide behind a tree. Peering around she saw Nino and Adrien walking nearby. Her heart pounded at the sight of the blonde, but she quieted it, calmed herself, took a deep breath.

“Yeah, well, Alya is amazing. It’s just so easy with her,” Nino was saying as the two boys sat at the bench Marinette had previously been occupying. She smiled, delighted at the words he spoke of her best friend.

Adrien sighed. “It sounds amazing,” he said, voice wistful and longing. “You make it sound so simple.”

“Well, it is simple when it’s love,” Nino offered. Then, “Is there anything you want to tell me.”

Adrien was hesitant for a moment before replying, “Marinette and I kissed.”

The girl being mentioned was still hiding behind the tree and at hearing this, her blood froze. She found that this time, she could not calm her heart. What would Adrien say? Good things? Bad things? It was very possible Marinette was about to get her heart broken.

“What,” Nino exclaimed. “What?”

“It’s complicated.”

“So complicated you couldn’t tell your best friend about this earlier?”

“It’s really recent! Really, really recent. And I…I don’t know how I feel,” Adrien’s hesitant words had Marinette chewing her lip nervously.

“Well, that’s easy,” Nino said. “You like her. How could you not? It’s Marinette! She’s awesome, why wouldn’t you like her? I mean, she always been there for you, she’s perfect for you, I-”

“It’s not that simple, Nino!”

Silence.

It was an outburst that left all three teenagers in shock.

“I…I’m sorry,” Adrien apologized as he shook his head. “It’s just that I’ve been wondering the same thing. How can it not be simple? Marinette is amazing. I’d be an idiot not to reciprocate her feelings, and yet…I can’t stop thinking about this other girl.”

Marinette felt everything in her being pulled to the ground. She had a feeling she knew which girl it was Adrien was speaking of.

“Who,” Nino questioned.

But his friend shook his head. “That’s not important. What is important is that she has my heart, and I don’t think there’s room for anyone else. Not even Marinette. And it’s not fair to her of me to lead her on, or act like there could be more than friendship, when I’m not sure that would ever be possible.”

Marinette felt something on her face, and wiped it away. She wished she was more surprised to find she was crying.

“Oh,” Nino replied. “That’s tough. I’m sorry, dude, I didn’t mean to push you.”

Adrien shook his head. “It’s okay, Nino. I know you will always be there for me.”

It seemed as if the two boys were about to leave, and Marinette felt relieved. At least now she could go cry about this in peace.

But it seemed the universe had other plans for her.

“Marinette!”

Her heart dropped as she turned to see Manon running her way. She could hear both boys turn in her direction behind her, but she didn’t dare look. Not even as Manon hurled herself into Marinette’s arms and squeezed her tight.

“Hi Manon,” she said, trying her best to smile.

“Marinette?”

She turned to see Nino and Adrien behind her. There was a question in Adrien’s eyes that she couldn’t answer. She knew that the way she couldn’t hold his gaze for long answered it anyways.

“Nino! Adrien! How crazy running into you two here,” Marinette exclaimed, and she tried her best to act surprised, to act excited, to do anything not to break like she so desperately wished to.

“What are you doing here,” Nino asked.

“Manon, come back here,” Manon’s mother called her back, and the young girl skipped away, completely oblivious to the trouble she had just caused.

“I uh…I was just coming here to think. Then I ran into Manon, and now you guys, what a crazy coincidence,” Marinette said.

But the boys exchanged a look, and it seemed they were all aware that she had overheard the conversation.

Adrien took a step forward, reached a hand out. But the pity in Nino’s eyes, the guilt in Adrien’s, it was all too much to take.

Stepping out of his reach, she gave her brightest smile, knew it fell short from the look in Adrien’s eyes, like she had just punched him. There was something else there, but she couldn’t find the energy to figure it out right now.

“I should get going, though. Sorry to-” She mentally cursed as he voice wobbled broke. “I have to go.” She turn and ran away, ignoring her name being called behind her.

It seemed this walk had helped her figure out what to do. She just hadn’t expected it to break her heart as well.

 

Adrien beat her, though, and Chat Noir was waiting on her balcony when she got home. She had just fallen on her bed, sobs escaping out of her, when she heard a hesitant knock at her window. She covered her mouth, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

“Marinette, please let me in,” he begged. “I can hear you.”

Really, he just had to have super hearing.

She scrubbed her face of tears and took a deep breath before opening the door. She gave her best smile and knew he could see right through it, if the pained look on his face was anything to go by.

“Hey, Chaton, what are you doing here,” she asked.

He sat across from her, seemed like he was going to reach for her, but thought better of it. “Marinette…you heard, didn’t you?”

She looked away. She could deny it, but she had a feeling it would just make things worse. And they would both know she was lying.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I swear! I was just there thinking, and then I heard you guys coming, and I don’t know why I hid, I just did. I didn’t know, I didn’t think-”

He cut her off by placing a hand over hers, but when she flinched, he pulled away.

“I’m so sorry, Marinette,” he whispered.

She shook her head. “It’s fine! I’m fine,” she said, and she smiled.

Chat looked at his hands. “You don’t have to do that. I know I don’t deserve it, but…when you’re honest with me, when you trust me, it’s the best feeling in the world. I know I…I know I hurt you. I don’t deserve you, Marinette.”

She turned away from him as a tear fell down her cheek. He turned her back to him, and wiped it away, a sad look in his eyes. Meeting her gaze pained him and more tears poured down her face.

He cupped her face and pulled her closer. “Please don’t cry because of me. The last thing I wanted was to have you cry these sad tears over me. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you.”

Marinette took a deep, shuddering breath and blinked a few times, willed the tears away. Chat watched the whole time, a sad, but wondrous look in his eyes.

“Even when you cry, you’re the most beautiful…” his voice trailed off as her eyes widened. He leaned in slightly and then gently bushed his cheek against one tear. Marinette felt her heart stumble, found herself drawing closer to him. Then he kissed another. He continued doing so until every tear was gone and she found herself staring against grabbing him and kissing him like she wanted to.

He pulled away the slightest bit and met her gaze. Then he pulled away completely, eyes on the ground. “I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry. I should go,” he said.

At that Marinette found an anger from deep inside welling up inside of her. She sat up, crossed her arms. “I agree.”

Chat turned to her, mouth gaping slightly at her cold tone.

“You should go, and never come back. Don’t come back here even again, Adrien. I don’t want to speak to you, I don’t want to see you, I don’t want you to ever hurt me again.”

“Marinette,” he begged, but she opened the latch to her balcony.

“Please leave,” she said.

He seemed about to beg again, but the anger was turning back to despair, and Marinette knew if he didn’t leave now that her resolve would crumble. “Please,” she begged, voice nearly breaking.

She could tell he didn’t want to leave things like this, but he did so anyways.

When he was gone, she crumbled back into herself. And not even Tikki could pull her out of despair.


	9. Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is totally, completely, amazingly fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all the angst haha.  
> Next chapter will be fluffy, I promise.  
> Leave your thoughts below please!  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Marinette woke up the next day with a smile on her face.

Tikki gave her a concerned look. “Um…how are you feeling, Marinette?”

The girl’s smile grew even brighter. “I’m feeling great, Tikki. Why do you ask?”

The kwami furrowed its brows, concern etching deeper into its features. “Marinette…well, because of what happened yesterday. You don’t have to act like everything fine, I’m here for you.”

But the teen shook her head. “Why would I be upset about any of that? nAdrien doesn’t have to like me, and I don’t have a right to be mad at him about that.”

Tikki prepared to say more, but the teen began getting ready, and the time for speaking was over.

 

Until she arrived at school that is. Alya and Nino were talking in hushes whispers. They both turned to look at Marinette and stopped talking. It seemed that Nino had already told Alya what had happened.

Marinette beamed at them both when she stood before them. “Hey guys! Hows everything going?”

Alya gave her a concerned look. “We’re doing okay. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing great!”

“Marinette,” Alya begun. “Nino told me what happened.”

The girl shrugged. “Okay. I’m still doing great.”

“Hey guys,” a hesitant voice said from behind them.

They turned and saw Adrien approaching. The usually immaculate model had dark spots under his eyes, his clothe wrinkled, and his hair was messy. He glanced at Marinette, a sad look in his eyes. “Hey,” he repeated.

Marinette beamed and saw something shift in Adrien’s expression. “Hey Adrien! I have something for everyone.” She dug into her backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag. “Some croissants my parents made for us!”

She passed them around and her friends seemed confused.

“You brought us croissants,” Alya asked. “And you’re fine?”

Marinette laughed. “Of course I did, my friends deserve the best! And I’m super fine! I have no reason to feel otherwise.”

Adrien took her elbow in has hand. “Can we talk?” He began to lead her away before she could respond. He stopped at as they rounded a corner, the two of them alone now. Both of his hands were at her elbows, and he looked at the ground. Slowly, his gaze rose to meet her own. She smiled at him, and the grief in his eyes only grew. “Please don’t do this.”

“Don’t do what,” she asked.

“Don’t pretend that everything is fine. Don’t do it for my benefit,” he begged.

She shook her head. “Adrien, I _am_ fine. Look, I…I admit I was upset yesterday, but you didn’t deserve that outburst. It was my own fault for getting my hopes up like some idiot. And I have no right to be upset with you just because you don’t feel the same way I do.”

His grip in her tightened. “No, but the thing is that I-”

Marinette cut him off. “You don’t have to explain, okay? I’m completely fine. Don’t worry about me.” She smiled again, brought a hand up to cup his face. He leaned into her touch, eyes closing. “You don’t owe me anything.”

His eyes snapped open at that, and he shook his head. He took a step towards her. “That’s not,” he stopped, seemingly growing more frustrated. “Marinette, I’m usually pretty good at this. I want to…I need to be able to do this right because you deserve that. Sometimes, though, being around you messes me up. Not that…like in a good way, but it makes me bad. Or well…” He took a deep breath. Released it. “I’m good at talking.”

She cocked her head to the side. “Um…oh-kayy?”

“I know how to say things and I know how to be romantic, and I don’t mean to be cocky when I say that.”

Marinette couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her at that. Something in Adrien brightened in that and he continued. “When I’m around you, though, or even when I’m thinking about you, it’s like my brain goes haywire and I can’t think straight. You make me flustered and it’s hard for me to say what I really mean.”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said, but it came out as a question.

He shook his head. “No, don’t apologize. You make my heart beat so fast I feel like I’m going to die, and it’s like I’m completely fine with it as long as I’m with you. I can’t think straight when I’m with you and that’s why, sometimes the words don’t come out like I mean them to.”

Marinette felt a blush spread over her face, her heart pounding. But she pulled away from him, turning away. “You can’t…you don’t get to keep saying stuff like that to me, Adrien. You can’t keep telling me I’m beautiful and amazing and all this stuff and then saying you don’t want to be with me. I get that I’m no Ladybug in your eyes, but I don’t want to be played with. I want someone who wants me because I’m enough. I want someone who wants me as much as I want them.” She took a deep breath, then turned to face him.

“Adrien I…I love you. I love you when you’re called Adrien and I love you when you’re called Chat Noir. You’re the most amazing person I have ever met, and you own my heart. You have since the day you gave my your umbrella in the rain. I love you more everyday. But I can’t keep waiting for you to choose me. I can’t keep giving you my heart for you to return broken. I can’t keep choosing you when I’m not even am option for you. So I’m choosing me.”

She cupped his face in her hands again, saw the pain in his eyes and continued. “But that doesn’t mean that I won’t be here for you or that you aren’t my best friend. It just means… that you can’t kiss me anymore or use your romantic ways on me anymore,” she wiggled her eyebrows and smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood.

But Adrien looked down, no smile on his face. “Marinette, I understand, but that’s not what I was trying to say, I meant-”

“It doesn’t matter,” she interrupted. She smiled at him. “It’s all okay. I promise.”

“But Marinette-”

She took his hand and began leading him away. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s get back to class.”

And then they were back with Alya and Nino and Adrien couldn’t object anymore.

 

It had been a few days since Marinette had chosen herself, and she was doing good. At least that’s what she told herself. She was doing just fine as she laughed at school with Adrien and Alya and Nino. She was doing just fine as Chat came over and talked to her until late at night, both of them trying their best to ignore the undeniable thing between them. And she was doing just fine as she fought Akumas with Chat and as he flirted with her as Ladybug unaware of how it was breaking her heart.

It wasn’t until she was at patrol with Chat that she finally, truly broke.

“Hello my lady,” he crooned as he sat next to her on a rooftop.

“Hey kitty,” she replied, legs drawn up beneath her chin. Her hair blew softly in the wind, bringing a soft relief to her heart. Being outside, on rooftops, hiding beneath a mask brought such freedom to her. She smiled.

“Why, my lady, what is that beautiful smile appearing for,” he asked.

She turned to him. “I was just thinking abut the freedom that comes with the mask. It’s not really me, but it still feels…it feels amazing.”

Chat cocked his head to one side. “But this is the real you. Even without the mask, you’re brave and kind and smart and selfless. You’re _amazing_.”

Amazing. Such a funny word. It was something that he had described Marinette as countless times. And yet Marinette wasn’t Ladybug. “Oh, how would you know that, Chat,” she snapped, the venom clear in voice as she stood up.

“I know because I know you, Ladybug,” he said, voice calm and reasonable, as he stood as well.

“And what? You think you know me and you think you love me is that it,” she asked, crossing her arms.

“I…I _do_ love you,” he said, reaching a hand out.

Ladybug slapped it away, feeling a tear slip out even as she tried her best to keep it in. “No, Chat. _I_ love _you_. But you could never love me.”

His eyes widened, and he was frozen in shock for a moment. The he shook his head. “That’s not true. I _do_ love you. You love me too?”

She laughed, but it was bitter and brittle and she was a second away from cracking open. “No, Chat. I don’t love you ‘too.’ You don’t love me. You love Ladybug. And that’s not me. It’s not all of me.”

Chat grew angry then, shaking his head again. “And you think you know me?”

“I know you better than anyone, Adrien!”

Then there was silence. She clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes impossible wide. Chat took a step back like he’d been hit. “How did you…how did you figure out my identity?”

She shook her head. “I don’t…I don’t know it. I didn’t mean that.”

He paused, looked down. Then his head snapped up and he looked at her. He took a step closer. “Marinette?”

Ladybug was at a loss of words. So she turned and ran away.


	10. In the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always in the rain, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finally finished this fic. Omg.   
> I hope you all enjoyed it, especially this last chapter.   
> Leave your thoughts down in the comments. Thank you for reading!

Chat didn’t show up at her balcony that night and that’s how Marinette knew she had messed up. It was a Friday night, and there would be no school that weekend so that would mean there was no seeing Adrien the next day. It seemed that she wasn’t going to see him at all unless she…unless she went over to his house.

She was about to go when Tikki convinced her that maybe she should sleep on it.

That had been two hours ago. Marinette turned sighed as she stared at the sky above her. She had really messed up. Her mind was a jumbled mess and she wasn’t sure what she had been thinking the past few days. Truthfully, she wasn’t sure why she had told him hard of what she said. Everything was just…too much. And so she had just said what felt right at the moment.

The thing about saying what feels right at the moment is that feelings change and people change and now…well, the Marinette of now wasn’t so sure she agreed with what the Marinette of then had said.

It was a few hours later when she finally fell asleep.

And it was only a few hours after that when she was woken up by her phone ringing. Groaning, she turned and looked at it. It was Alya. “Hello,” Marinette grumbled into the phone.

“Get ready,” Alya said quickly. “We’re hanging out. I’ll be at your place in 20 minutes.” Then she hung up.

Marinette sighed as she rose in her bed. Scrubbing her hands over her face, she wondered where this day would take her.

 

The answer came when Alya barged into her room at the moment Marinette was swiping mascara over her eyelashes one last time. She placed her makeup down and turned to her friend right as Alya pushed something in her bag. Marinette was going to question it, but figured her friend just wanted to borrow an outfit.

“Thanks for waking me up so early,” she said narrowing her eyes.

“Early,” Alya raised an eyebrow. “It’s nearly noon.”

Marinette looked away. “Well, I had trouble falling asleep.”

Her friend said nothing, but there was a knowing look in her eyes. “Come on. We’re going to be late.”

“Late to what?”

Alya smiled. “You’ll see.”

 

“Um, Alya? Is there any reason we’re going to school on the weekend?” It was apparent to Marinette that this was the direction they were headed in. She could be wrong, of course, but she had a feeling she wasn’t.

Her red-headed friend said nothing, though. They walked a few more blocks before Alya stopped. “Wait here real quick.”

She was gone before Marinette could argue. She sighed as she leaned against the wall near her. What could her friend be up to? Regardless, she trusted her best friend and knew that it wouldn’t be anything that could hurt her.

Then Alya was back and doing a once over of her friend, fixing a stray strand of hair and then smiling. There was a joyful, knowing look in her eyes. “Nino owes me twenty euros. In fact, the whole class does.”

“What are you talking about,” Marinette asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Alya shook her head. “Look, I think this is going to be amazing. But if you decide this isn’t what you want just yell my name and I’ll be there. You know I’ll always be there for you, right?”

Despite her confusion, Marinette smiled. She hugged her friend tightly. “Of course. Best friends forever.”

Her friend hugged her back before pulling away with a giddy look on her face. “All right. It’s time.”

“Time for what?”

But again, her question went unanswered and Alya pushed Marinette in the direction of their school.

And then it was raining. Marinette was a corner from turning into the school when rain began to fall down from above. She looked up, and then she gave a small laugh. She hurried to take cover, but froze at what she saw on the steps of her school.

Adrien was standing there, a black umbrella shielding him from the rain. Not just any black umbrella. _The_ black umbrella.

Slowly, Marinette made her way over to him.

Adrien brightened when he saw her, but Marinette could tell he was nervous. “I was worried you wouldn’t come.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware…I didn’t know where I was coming.”

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “Right. Sorry. I was worried that if you knew, you wouldn’t show up. And then I was worried Alya would tell you anyways and that you wouldn’t come.”

She stopped when she was in front of him, the umbrella now shielding both of them. Being this close to him…all the conversations they’d had in the past few days came crashing back to her. She chewed her lip nervously as she looked down, and the single step in between them. “Adrien, I-”

But he cut her off. “Wait. I think it’s my turn to do some of the talking.”

She nodded. “That’s fair.” But she couldn’t bring herself to meet his gaze.

“You want to be a fashion designer. You’ve wanted it ever since you saw your first fashion show at the age of 6 and decided you wanted to do something special too. I’m not sure how you didn’t realize that anything you did would be special because it’s you, but I know you’ll be successful. Your favorite color is pink. Not because it’s the generic color but because it’s the color of the first flower your father bought your mother and that’s how they fell in love.

“You’re the kindest, bravest, smartest, funniest, and most beautiful girl I’ve ever known. You always stand up for what’s right even when it scares you. You put everyone else first because you want to fight for people. You’re creative and the best person I know. You’re best friend is Alya, but your first friend was Nino. You help to make everyone you know happy, no matter what it costs you. Even when doing so broke your heart, like when you helped me with Kagami.”

Her gaze snapped up at that, her cheeks already flushed. She was met with bright, passionate, beautiful green eyes.

“You’re Ladybug,” he continued. He shook his head. “Marinette, I know you better than I know myself. You said it yourself, you know me better than anyone else. And I know you better than anyone else.

He paused and she shook her head. “No, Adrien, you know two different people. But you love- _loved_ Ladybug. And that’s not…I want you to love Marinette.” She looked away. “This…look I thought I was ready, but I’m not. You’re confused. This is too soon. You just need time to understand that you never really loved me.” She turned and began walking down the steps, but Adrien raced ahead of her and stopped her. Now she was above them, a step still in between them. The distance needed but unwanted.

He shook his head. “I know you might not believe me. And why should you? This is all happening _after_ I found out your identity. But my feelings haven’t changed. Not since the day you pepper sprayed me and took me back to your place. I’ve been in love with you since that day.”

She froze, wide eyes meeting his gaze. He was smiling at her and she was brought back to a different time, a time when they had both stood on these steps, Adrien apologizing for different reasons and Marinette falling in love.

He continued, “I’ve been trying to tell you since you overheard my conversation with Nino but you kept interrupting me. I love you. I just didn’t think it would be fair to give you my heart when some of it belonged to Ladybug. You can deny it all you want, but you and Ladybug are the same. You’re the same amazing girl whose side I’ve fought by and who I’ve loved for so long. I’m sorry it tookme so long to realize it.”

She gasped as he took the last step to her, no space between them now. They were the same height now, and his gaze was wholly on her. The same look, the same smile, those shining eyes.

Adriens smile grew. “I didn’t admit it then. But I’m admitting it now. Marinette, I’ve loved you since the day you yelled at me for putting gum on your seat. I love you because of who you are and I know who you are. I’ve been an idiot. I know that. I wish I could go back in time and avoid hurting you. I’ve been so stupid ever since I met you. I’ve been so stupid since the day I gave you this umbrella for the first time and didn’t kiss you like I should have.”

He held out the umbrella and lighting cracked around them. “Do you still love me?”

She looked at his hand, knowing that taking this umbrella would answer the question for her. But there was never really any choice. They were meant to be, and there was no more denying it. With a smile, Marinette reached out and took the umbrella.

She looked at him. “I will never stop loving you, Adrien.”

Relief flooded his face along with love. He smiled and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

“Hmm,” she began. “You know there was a lot of talk about fixing things. You said you should have kissed me, yet here we are, basically a do-over, and you haven’t even-”

She didn’t mind when he cut her off my slamming his lips over hers. She threw the arm not holding the umbrella around him as he wrapped his arms around her.

It was everything she ever wanted, it was perfect, it was-the umbrella snapped closed around them.

They looked at each other, frozen for a second before they both burst out laughing.

“I guess it wouldn’t be the same without that happening,” Marinette said with a giggle.

Adrien nodded his agreement as he took the umbrella off of them.

“How did you do all of this,” she asked, waving a hand to the rain around them. “Do you have a secret power I don’t know about?”

He laughed. “This is the power of money. I asked one of my dads friends who produces movies if we could borrow the equipment that makes it rain. When he found out it was to tell a girl I loved her, he immediately agreed.”

She gave a disbelieving laugh. “You did this? You actually did all of this? Just for me?”

He smiled at her. “There’s no just about it. I would do _anything_ for you, Marinette.”

And, well, what else could she do but kiss him?

Later, Marinette would take Adriens umbrella and keep it, never using it because it was too special.

Later, Adrien would take Marinette’s pepper spray and keep it, never using it because it was too special.

Later, Chat and Ladybug would be spotted locked in a loving embrace on top of the Eiffel Tower, something reported on the Ladyblog.

Later, Alya would get all the money she was owed and become pretty rich considering how many people had bet on this.

But that was all later.

For now, a forgotten umbrella at their feet, the two teens kissed, whispered _I love you’s_ being passed in between, as they stood together in the rain.

 


End file.
